Skinny, Little Gryffindor
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Complete Marcus was arrogent and hated to be beaten by a girl so during a game of Quidditch he crossed a line that should never be crossed and ended up with more than he bargined for.
1. The Fall

**_Skinny, Little Gryffindor  
By ArrA_**

His scathing gaze reached her across the field as she approached, quaffle in hand. Marcus Flint of Slytherin would do anything in his power to make sure that Katie Bell of Gryffindor didn't get past him to score a goal. He had his pride and his pride didn't let little Gryffindor girls score goals on him. 

But Katie loved assaulting his pride. 

Marcus' eyes narrowed as she fly closer at an unbelievable rate. Flint was ready for Katie to make her move as the roar of the crowd rolled over him. Katie was the only Gryffindor chaser on that side of the Pitch, the others were on the other end of the field, trying to attain the other quaffles. Marcus had never liked Katie Bell. She had always had an obscure arrogance that had bothered him beyond believe. He didn't understand why a Mudblood could have such a large ego... that should be a Slytherin trait, he thought.

Katie was swooping down on him as Marcus moved to counter her, flying in the direction that he thought Katie would throw the quaffle.

Suddenly she jerked her broom to the side and easily maneuvered around him, taking aim for the goal. She pulled her arm back to get ready to throw the quaffle when she felt a hand pulling her arm back.

Marcus had grabbed her arm, not letting her score on the empty net. Katie started to struggle but Marcus wouldn't let go, grabbing her other arm with his free hand. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge, his face contorted in sickening joy, his terrible teeth leering at her. Vaguly she could hear Madame Hotch's vain whistles but they were ignored.

Marcus refused to let Bell get the better of him. Not some skinny little Gryffindor girl. He kept a strong hold of her, yet her struggles began to be more violent. Other Gryffindors were flying towards them as Slytherins rushed to deflect them. He could hear people booing from the stands at Slytherin's foul play but he ignored them. The little girl would not get past him. He would stop her and that's all that mattered.

Katie's hand shot up to Flint's arm and tried to detch it. Her fingers enclosed his arm and she tried to pry his fingers off before jerking them violently and knocking bother her and Marcus off balance.

The crowd's boos had stopped, replaced by cheers. Harry Potter was racing for the Golden Snitch, regardless of Katie Bell's problem or Draco Malfoy hot on his heels. He retched out his fingers, hoping that they would come into contact with the snitch and felt the cool metal. He snaped his fingers shut on the Snitch, ending the game and turned his broom around just in time to see Katie and Flint fall from the sky, their bodies tangled together as the flew towards the ground.

Katie screamed as the ground hurtled towards her. She would of threw her arms infront of her to brace for the fall but Flint was still holding on to her with an iron gripe. 

The ground was getting closer and closer and Katie's screams got louder and louder.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Marcus woke up in the Hospital Wing with his head aching. He vaguely heard the murmure of voices as he wondered why he was in the Hospital Wing. He slowly became more aware of where he was. Not only did his head ache, he realized but his mouth hurt terribly.

Bringing a tired hand to his mouth he vainly attempted to discover what was wrong with his mouth... his front teeth were no longer there but replaced with a gap he found quite offending. He had loved his hideous teeth and way they made people cower in fear just by looking at them and now they were gone.

Slowly the events on the Quidditch Pitch came back to him. He had tried to stop Bell from scoring on him and he had grabbed her. She had struggled so hard that finally she pulled them off both of their brooms and they had fell... and hit the ground almost 50 feet below.

Marcus felt a sick feeling wash over him and he struggled to sit up.

He realized that the voices were those of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they were surrounding the sleeping Bell on the over side of the ward, talking furiously about what had happened. 

Marcus slowly slide back into a laying position, hoping... no praying, that Wood wouldn't notice him and get the better of him in his weakened state. He shut his eye lids and watched Bell from garded eyes. She looked pale and worse for wear than Marcus himself looked he was sure. Her arm was in a sling and there were bruises all over her face and arms.

Serves her right for playing a sport that's only fit for men, he thought snidely.

He decided Bell wasn't worth his time. He remembered all the time she had mocked him, trying to suck up to Oliver bloody Wood. If there had been no Oliver, a voice in Marcus' head whispered, you would be after her, Mudblood or not. 

Of course Marcus couldn't deny the voice. Bell was defenetly easy on the eyes with dark blond hair that was usually falling out of its lose pony tail, bright green eyes and a lithe figure. But she was hung up on Wood. Everyone knew it... except Wood, and everyone expected one day Wood open his blind eyes and see the girl standing in front of him.

Marcus didn't know why Wood hated him but he hated Wood because Wood could have Katie if he wanted to but he just sat there and did nothing but break the poor girl's heart with every breath he took.

Marcus slowly opened his eyes again and watched as Katie's fingers twitched on her bed as she searched for Wood's hand. Tentively Wood reached for her and enfolded her hand in his and from the other side of the ward Marcus could hear Katie sigh in content.

Marcus' eyes grew hard and he vowelled that even if he never had Katie Bell, neither would Oliver Wood. 

**Author's Notes**

Well this is Katie Bell/Marcus Flint if you didn't already notice. I know the first chapter was short but I haven't been able to write long chapters lately for some reason. I'll strive for it to be longer when I update... this is unbarely short unforntunately.

I'm not sure if Katie's muggleborn, or pureblood but I'm guessing she's muggleborn since Bell doesn't sound all that wizardy. Please review! I know there isn't much M/K out there, but I still want to know how it is! 


	2. Snores

Katie awoke with a start. She tried to move her head but found that it didn't want to move... actually her whole body didn't want to move, not just her head.

Thinking back Katie realized that the last thing she remembered was falling off her broom and pulling Flint with her and there was black. She realized that she should be contorted with pain but she felt nothing. She guessed it was a blessing but she wasn't sure.

Slowly she focused all her concentration on her right thumb. She persitently tried to bend it but it wouldn't move. Katie felt despair washing over her. Even though she knew there was no reason to be scared, that she was somewhere safe, she was frightened anyways.

She heard footsteps approciate and a face leaned over her.

Madame Pomfrey smiled down at her, busying herself with fidling with something over Katie's head. Katie would of turned to see what it was but her head still wouldn't move. In vain she tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't get her mouth open, let alone have words come out of her mouth.

"Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey cooed, "you must be terrified. Don't worry, the feeling with come back soon. We just didn't want to wake you up when we were fixing all your bones. Four bones in your left arm were crushed, one in your right wrist and a few ribs. The boy was rather lucky. He just broke his wrist and lost all his hideous teeth."

If Katie could of laughed, she would of at the thought of Marcus Flint's teeth being knocked out. At least she had achieved something in breaking all her bones.

"But don't you worry, girl. You're feeling will return in an hour, although you might hurt a bit and you'll be out of here by next Thursday."

Katie's heart sank. It was Saturday today. She wanted more than anything to ask if Flint was staying to next Thursday... actually that wasn't true. She wanted more than anything to marry Oliver Wood and play for England in World Cup of Quidditch but for now she would settle for a week of Flint-less-ness.

Madame Pomfrey gave her one last smile and disapeared out of review and Katie was forced to lay there, by herself and wait for the feeling to come back.

Gradually it did come and with it came pain. 

Katie was dozing when she first felt the little tingles of feeling re-enter body, followed by an itch on her left year and then the pain. She bolted up in her hospital bed, holding one of her wrists in pain, craddling it.

Through slited eyes she looked around. On the otherside of the Wing she could see Marcus Flint proped up in bed, starring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't notice Katie, not even her abrupt movements.

Madame Pomfrey scuttled out of a door to the left of Katie and hurried over to bed. She had a glass in hand and when she got closer, Katie saw that it contained a nasty-looking brownish green mixture. Its terrible fumes soon filled her nose and Katie felt sick. 

Pomfrey smiled down at Katie and Katie could feel her turn three shades whiter. "Drink this down, it will help with your pain," she told Katie who looked at the cup in fear before remembered the other problem, the pain, which she had forgotten at the onslaught of the gastly potion.

Katie took a deep breath and tried to drink down. Unforntunately she paused before swallowing and she could taste the vile potion and almost spit it out, wretching.

On the other end of the Hospital Wing, she could hear Flint laughing at her difficulties and she took a deep gulp, drinking the rest of the terrible medicine.

Madame Pomfrey then seemed reasonably pleased and bustled over to check on Flint who was the only other occupant of the Ward.

The taste slowly left her mouth and then she decided to talk, "Did we win?" she asked no one in particular.

Pomfrey turned to look at her from where she fiddling with Flint's non-exsistant front teeth. "Gryffindor won, yes dear. Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" she told Katie happily. Flint smirked but said nothing.

"Oh, that's good. Did anyone come and visit me?"

"Yes, of course, let me--"

Flint interupted Pomfrey's trail of thought, "Lover boy was up here," he smirked.

Katie felt herself go deep red and looked down at the white sheets of her hospital bed which had suddenly looked very interesting.

"Oh yes, couldn't wait to be gone though, but somehow you latched onto his hand... somewhat like a letch. Had to get the bloody Weasley twins to pry off your death grip," Flint told her, obviously happy that someone was suffering.

Katie went even redder at that comment. She hoped it wasn't true.

"Come now boy, can you not see that she is injured? And from what I've heard it's your fault. You were playing a dirty game of Quidditch, never abiding the rules," Pomfrey snapped, no longer so happy.

Flint laughed a loud, leud laugh. "Well Katie sure does love everything dirty, she does."

Pomfrey glared at Flint and took her wand out of her robe. "You will be quite or I will make sure you cannot utter a word, even if the room was fulled with Deatheaters, trying to cast a killing curse on you," she angrily snappped.

Anger crossed Flints face but he bit his tongue and muttered something under his breath that no one could hear. Everyone sides with Gryffindor these days, he thought bitterly. There's no justice for Slytherin!

He slide back down into his bed, ignoring the damn nurse and eyeing Bell in a suggestive way. She glared at him and slumped over in her hospital bed, before turning over and falling asleep.

Pomfrey starred over at the girl and then back at Flint. "If you weren't such a... a Slytherin! she might actually like you boy and you wouldn't have to insult her to show that you care."

Flint's eyes bulged and he starred at the woman in disbelief. He couldn't believe she read him as easily as a book. No one could ever tell what he was think yet she knew she easily. 

"And if you were to fix your teeth properly," she continued, "the girl might actually fancy you, instead of fear you. Well not just her but other girls as well. Aren't there any Slytherin girls that you like?" the woman asked kindly.

Marcus glared.

"Yes, yes, I know, you want the forbidden love, but child, you just cannot have it. Interhouse relationships are frowned apon and she would ostrasized from her house and she seems to love her house. I don't think she would be able to live with their ill opinion."

Marcus started to boil over. Who the hell did this woman think she was? "Who do you think you are you?" he hissed. "You know nothing of me or her or anything that goes on in this school. You just stay up here and listen to the visiting students' gossip!"

"I was once a student, Mister Flint, and I didn't spend anytime up here. Once apon a time I would of never believed that I would end up staying at Hogwarts to be a nurse... of course it was a cope out. Didn't want to grow up, didn't want to go into the the Real World. Those were dark times back then Mister Flint. You better hope that you never see dark days like those," she told Marcus before turning away and starting to walk back to office, when she was interupted by a loud snore. She turned back to Marcus. "Do you really want a girl that snores, Mister Flint?"

Marcus fumed. She had no right to tell him what to expect. No right at all. He didn't care if the damn girl snored.

Dark days were coming but Marcus didn't intend to stick around for them. When he left, he would taking Katie Bell with him and they would see the world with its many wonders and she would forget about Oliver Wood, Gryffindor, Slytherin. She would forget about Hogwarts all together. That he promised.

**Author's Notes**

Well, wrote the last chapter last night, and now I've written the second one within a day of the other, so as you can tell there aren't very many reviews. :'(

But many, _many_ thanks to the people who reviewed... IvyLeaves (thanks for the great review. I updated soon, so I hope that you see that!), sabacat (thanks, no there's not much of this pairing out there but there should be more! I read a M/K fic and inspired me. Hopefully someone else will read mine and feel the same way!) and Lady Khayman (I did but I never got a responce... I guess I got one here with the reviews though! =D)

Anyways, I crave reviews, so please review!! Thanks. Sara. :) 


	3. Invasion Oliver

Katie woke sensing that someone was standing above her. She could hear their breathing, so close to her ear that she could feel their warm breath. It gave her goosebumbs.

Slowly she opened her eye lids and found herself staring face to face with Flint. He grinned down at her, and Katie saw the gap where his teeth had once been, although new teeth were starting to grow back in. That's wizard healing for you, she thought, so much more effective than the muggle way.

Marcus moved and sat down next to her on her bed, lying his head next to her so that they were laying side by side.

"What are you doing Flint?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

He smiled and whispered, "Did you know you snore?"

Katie could feel herself blushing and quickly turned her head away. "I do not!" she whispered back, outraged.

"Oh but you do, Bell. You did," Marcus informed her laughing.

"This is _my_ bed," she told him. "If you want to stay, you better stop insulting me because you shouldn't even be here."

Flint laughed again and then hesitantly reached over and stroked her cheek.

Katie bolted straight up off the bed and stared at him. "Why did you do that Flint? You don't like me."

"What makes you think that?" he asked seriously. 

"Well, you attacked me during a Quidditch game for one thing. You're always cruel to me," she started to list the things that Flint had done to her over the years, "... in second year, you used to pull my hair and call me 'Mudblood'."

Flint growled. "I get the point Bell, I get the point," he told her and rolled over so that he was no longer facing her.

Silence ensued for several minutes as both of them fumed at the other. Then the doors of the Hospital Wing flew open, admitting Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood. They had been chatting about this and that but fell silent when they saw Katie and Marcus laying on the bed together.

Oliver was the first to recover, by shouting at Marcus to get off the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing Flint!" he roared running over and starting to pull the other boy off the bed. "Get away from her!"

Marcus just laughed and pulled Oliver's hand off his shirt where they were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "Wasn't doing anything Wood," he snarled at Oliver and quickly glanced at Katie who was now sitting up on the bed.

"Didn't look like it to me," Oliver hissed and George and Fred Weasley had to rush over to hold Wood back so that he didn't try and punch Flint.

At that point Madame Pomfrey stormed in, glaring daggers at Wood. "What do you think you are doing Mister Wood?" she asked. "I hope you aren't disturbing my patients. Both of them are recovering from serious wounds and they really should not be bothered." 

Once again Oliver shot a glare at Flint before turning to Katie. "What the hell were you think Bell?" he asked, sounding very angry. Oliver only used a person's last name when he was mad. Katie knew she was in trouble.

"Nothing," Katie said innocently.

"He was in bed with you!" Oliver cried, as Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow from across the room where she was helping Marcus back into his own bed.

"He was _on_ my bed, not in it Oliver," Katie replied defiantly.

Angelina and Alicia quickly ran over to her bed and sat down on either side glaring at Oliver.

"Can't you see that she's injured?" Alicia asked, sounding angry.

Oliver just glared before replying, "You seem to have forgotten that she wouldn't be injured if Flint hadn't pulled her off her broom."

"Shut up Oliver!" Angelina almost yelled. "This defenetly isn't the place or the time!"

Katie just rolled over and hoped that Oliver would leave soon. Even though she really, really liked him, he was acting terribly and she couldn't stand it when men were jealous, although no had been jealous over her before.

Oliver just glared at everyone and quickly left the room, obviously made at Katie for acting civilly to a Slytherin.

When he was out of ear shot Angelina and Alicia burst out into giggles and Katie looked up at them enquiringly.

"So, Katie, you seemed pretty cozy with Flint. What was happening?" Alicia wanted to know.

Katie pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at the two girls. "I have no idea. He was just acting... nice. Have you ever known Flint to be nice?"

Both girls shook their heads and then Alicia whispered so that Marcus wouldn't hear across the room, "Maybe he fancies you!"

Katie just shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course he doesn't like me. I'm not pretty at all like you two."

Angelina and Alicia both sighed. "Of course not Katie," Angelina said. "You're prettier."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Well it's not working because I don't believe you. Now I think I'm going to back to sleep. I think I have a headache coming on." Katie told them and then rolled over.

Alicia and Angelina looked at each other and unsuccessfully stifled giggles before turning to Fred and George who were immaturedly poking each other and grabbed them by the arm and left, leaving Katie to think about what they had both said.

Maybe she really did fancy Marcus Flint. He really was goodlooking without his hideous teeth, she found herself thinking, and he has really beautiful brown eyes, even if he is a hulking troll... a built hulking troll, Katie thought as she remembered that she had once seen him shirtless when her, Angelina and Alicia had been taking notes on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

But does he like me, Katie thought desperately. It would be so embarassing if she tried to make a move and then he smirked at her and mocked her because he didn't really like her.

Katie sat up and looked across the room at Marcus.

Pomfrey had left and now Marcus was propted by a few pillows, staring right at her.

Katie could feel herself blush but didn't say anything, just stared into his dark brown eyes as he stared into her blues ones. 

Katie found herself wishing that he wasn't on the otherside of the room but sitting right beside her, keeping her warm which was quite strange since Katie had never had a boyfriend before, this yearning was a new thing for her. She had never even felt it for Oliver before, whom she had tricked herself into believing that she loved but now she was realizing that she had never felt love before and what she felt for Oliver was childish and insignificant. Now all she had to do was to figure out her feelings for Marcus. They seemed to be much stronger even though she had only discovered them that day... although they might of been there through the teasing and hair pulling of her youth. She wasn't sure.

Katie gave Marcus one last glance before sliding back into her bed and turning over to sleep.

Across the room Marcus' gaze didn't leave Katie's sleeping form. 

He was hoping against hope that she was falling in love with him. He ached for her so much and he had been happier beyond belief until Wood had came gallivanting into the room, thinking he was great, untouchable.

Marcus glared at the floor, his eyes full of hatred for Oliver Wood.

If it were necessary he would take Oliver out of the game... he hoped it was necessary.

**Author's Notes**

I wanted this chapter a little longer but I have to go out I want this posted before I leave so I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer and they'll be out of the Hospital Wing.

Big thanks to... Amie Bower, aznlady, loopeeee, Lady Khayman (as always. You're fics rock too! I added your latest to my favourites!), IvoryNingen (I will review! I promise, I'm just a bit busy at the moment. I have to go out, etc.), IvyLeaves (I'm on a role! ;) If we're lucky I'll update tomorrow too. hehe.)

Anyways, it would be cool if people were to review my other M/K fic.. it's a stand alone and can be found here... http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1202378 

And join me and my friend's Slytherin Archive, found here http://knockturnalley.proboards9.com/index.cgi 


	4. On the Quidditch Pitch

_**Skinny, Little Gryffindor, Chapter Four  
By ArrA**_

Marcus stood across from the Potion's Lab, hidden by shadow that was common in the dungeons. He had been out of the Hospital Wing for a week, released two days before Katie. After the day that Oliver had burst in and pulled him off Katie's bed, he had not gotten any chances to talk to her and had spent most of his time milling around, trying to get the opportunity talk with her but everytime he saw her, she was with other Gryffindors and he couldn't talk with her when _they_ were standing there.

The doors of the Snape's classroom opened and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came pooring out. 

Marcus watched from his hiding spot as Katie walked past, talking with her friend Angelina Johnson. He glared and slipped out of the shadows and headed down the hall in the opposite direction, disappointed.

Just as he was about to round the corner he took one last look back at Katie and saw that she and Angelina had stopped walking and were staring at his huge frame as he had retreated down the hallway. She gave him a questioning glance but Marcus panicked and quickly walked around the corner before starting to run towards Slytherin House.

No girl had _ever_ shown interest in him and it frightened him that Katie might have feelings for him, just like he had feelings for her. 

When he arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, he quickly muttered the password, "necromancy," and entered the domain of the Slytherins.

As soon as he entered his dorm room, he pulled out his wand and placed spells on the door so that no one could enter. Being Quidditch Captain gave him many benefits. The best one was that he did not have to share his room with any of the other, _younger_ boys who liked to berate and tease him for failing his NEWTs and having to do his Seventh Year over again. He glared at the thought of the other Seventh Year Slytherins. He never talked to anyone in house, unless they were on the Quidditch team and even then it was only to criticize them when they were doing something wrong. He was a loner, pure and simple.

Marcus Flint slowly sat down on the edge of his bed and threw his head back and screamed.

He was being such an idiot, mooning over a girl who was so... out of reach, high up in Gryffindor Tower while he was boxed in the Slytherin Dungeons. To a Gryffindor it would be considered lowering themselves to date a Slytherin and to a Slytherin, it was considered the same thing to date a Gryffindor. Marcus was really starting to hate all the boundaries that stood between the houses.

He looked around the room, his eyes resting on his broom which stood against the wall, polished and ready to go. He hadn't flown his broom since the day of the accident and suddenly he realized how much his hands itched to be on a broom again. 

Slowly he raised himself off his bed and took three steps across the room to where his broom was placed and cradled it in his hands. It was his most treasured possession and he treated with the upmost care.

Broom in hand, Marcus Flint turn and left his dorm room, already feeling that much better.

* * *

She knew he hadn't been there when she had come out of Potions. She had looked. She had been looking for him ever since they were both out of the Hospital Wing. Katie had so much to ask him. So much to talk about. But Marcus Flint had been avoiding her as if she had the plague. She had only seen him once since she had gotten out of the Hospital Wing and he had been walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. He hadn't talked to her, he hadn't even looked at her.

Katie could almost feel her heart shatter. She couldn't believe she had developed feelings for Flint, they had come over her so sudden that they overwhelmed her. He was the only thing she thought of.

And now he was heading in the opposite direction, down the corridor and it confused Katie because she hadn't noticed him pass her and she had been looking for him. 

Katie reached out a hand and tugged the cuff of Angelina's shirt. Angelina gave her a questioning look and Katie motioned her head to the Slytherin who was turning the corner. 

Just at the moment Marcus looked back and caught the two girls staring at him and he quickly rounded the corner. 

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's avoiding you for a reason Kate," Angelina suggested. 

Katie looked at her friend and asked, "And what reason would that be?"

"Maybe he fancies you," the other girl suggested and Katie almost burst out laughing.

"Ang, don't be ridiculous. If he liked me, he wouldn't avoid me. He's definitely avoiding me."

"Are you sure, Kate? I mean, I could of sworn he was sulking across from the Potions lab when we came, as if he was waiting for someone... say a Miss Katharine Bell?"

Katie felt herself turn red at the thought that Marcus Flint might of been waiting for her. "I doubt it. Maybe it was your imagination?" she asked. Katie's favourite river was the Nil for a reason... denial.

Angelina just shock her head sadly and pulled her friend down the hall towards Gryffindor tower. "Whatever you tell yourself Katie. I would just hope you would tell yourself the truth. You keep mopping. It's rather obvious. The next thing you'll know, Oliver will even be on your case about it."

Katie looked insulted. "I am **not** obvious," she said, anger sinking into her voice.

"Then why have Fred and George noticed that something's up with you? They never notice anything!"

"You're making it up," Katie accused her friend.

Angelina shook her head. "You're my friend. I don't lie to my friends."

The two girls rounded the last corner to Gryffindor Tower and came in view of the Fat Lady portrait which marked the entrance of Gryffindor House. Katie turned at looked at Angelina. She was her friend, no her _best_ friend. She knew she couldn't lie to her forever.

"Fine, I think I could possibly like Marcus Flint. I've actually realized a lot these last few days while I was in the Hospital Wing. Firstly I realized I want down Flint's pants. There's nothing wrong with that!" she added when she saw Angelina's eyes bulged in mock horror. "Anyways, that's not the only thing I realized. You know how I've been after Oliver Wood since we joined the Quidditch team?" Angelina nodded patiently. "Well, I'm no longer interested in Oliver Wood. He's been replaced."

A huge smile spread over Angelina's face as she called happily to the Fat Lady, announcing the password, "Honour." Then she turned to her friend, "I'm glad you finally got over him. Your new choice isn't surprising Katie. You should of seen the way you looked at him when you were in the hospital wing." Katie took the opportunity to blush and Angelina dragged her up the stairs to their dorm, shutting the door.

Alicia looked up from where she was sitting by the window, doing her homework. Unlike Katie and Angelina, Alicia excelled in all her classes, especially Potions, so she had been placed the year before in advanced classes.

Angelina gave Alicia a thumbs up and Alicia smiled happily. "She finally admitted it?"

"She finally admitted it," Angelina confirmed.

Alicia smiled before looking back to her work. Her eyes lazily scanned out the window the Quidditch Pitch. Suddenly she stood up quickly and motioned for the other two girls to join her at the window.

"Katie, you should really go down there," Alicia threw her hands in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Down below Katie could see Marcus Flint as he lazily flew his broom back and forth, practicing his quaffle skills.

Alicia and Angelina looked at Katie expectantly. "Well, why are you standing there? Grab your broom and join him!" Alicia cried.

Katie looked shyly through the window. Uncertain if he would want to see her. "Remember the last time I played against him? He ended up making us both fall off our brooms. I just got out of the Hospital Wing!"

Angelina and Alicia looked disappointed until Angelina announced, "Then we'll go with you! If he doesn't like you, then we'll protect you and anyways, with the two of us with you, you have a reason for being at the Pitch."

Katie took another hesitant glance out the window before meeting her friends' excited eyes. She took a deep breath before replying, "Let's go!"

The two other girls smiled happily and they all grabbed their brooms before rushing down the stairs toward the Common Room and the Quidditch Pitch.

When they arrived, Katie could see Marcus. He was an elegant flyer, even though he was so large and bulky. Katie found herself being hypnotized as she watched the young man fly for a minute she found herself rooted in place, watching him fly.

She was brought back to earth when Angelina tapped her on the shoulder. Flint was slowly settling to the ground and Katie felt herself blush at the thought that she had just been starring at a Slytherin.

"What do you want?" Marcus Flint growled at them, looking straight at Katie. There was something reflecting in his eyes that certainly wasn't hate. But Katie had no idea what it could be.

Angelina stepped in front of the other girls bravely. "We've come down here to practice. No one has booked the Quidditch Pitch, so there's nothing wrong with us being her. At least we have a reason. What reason can you have, for being by yourself?" she asked coldly.

Katie was about to stop Angelina when Alicia put a restraining hand on her arm, stopping her from going into action.

Flint looked the Gryffindors up and down before replying, "I can be on the Pitch if I want to. I have ever right to be here as you." The answer came in a snarled voice as if they were insisting that he shouldn't be there because he wasn't as human as the girls.

"Fine, fine," Angelina told him. "You stay if you want to scrimmage with us. Will you? Will a Slytherin play scrimmage with a bunch of Gryffindors?"

Marcus snarled and looked at the three girls, eying Katie particularly. "Is that a challenge? Because a challenge I'm willing to take."

Angelina flashed him a brilliant smile. "Good, because we'll take you up on that challenge. You and Katie vs. Alicia and me. Are you willing?"

Flint mounted his broom and smirked. "I can take you on and win without Bell."

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "I believe you tried that once before and it resulted in the both of you ending up in the Hospital Wing. Katie's on your team. Deal with it," she told him before turning around to meet the girls' eyes.

Katie gave her a horrified look. "I can't do this," she mouthed to Angelina, looking nervous. The other two girls gave Katie a reassuring pat on the back and whispered that she would be fine.

Katie shook her head violently but any other argument was stopped when Flint cried up from the air, "Come on Bell, get your arse up here! We don't have all day!"

Katie gave her friends one last look before mounting her broom and flying up to meet Marcus, who was smiling brilliantly down on her.

**Author's Notes**

Yay, chapter four is finished! I'm so glad. My computer keeps on being horrid and deleting my work which really sucks. 

Anyways, thank you everyone for pointing out my mistakes. I really can be quite stupid sometimes and mix things up terrible, but then again I never said that I could spell. ;)

Many thanks go out to... Mistress fire, K. V. Henry and Adele from FFN!

And thanks goto the following people at fictionalley.org... **Unregister**, **Medea Savin** (Ya, sometimes I miss read things, and mess stuff up and now I feel really stupid. lol. I'm glad someone pointed that out ot me because I was thinking it was rather strange when I wrote it... But I'm glad you liked it regardless.), **Stellar Snape** (Yay! Glad to convert someone! The more M/K out there, the better. I hope the ship expands!), **Destiny** (thanks! Chapter four is finally here!), **Serpent Princess**, **adrianharley** (ya, I've always been bad at spelling. I need a beta. bwah.), **luvsbitca**, **babyj321** (well, I think that Marcus was being rather obvious, starring at Katie. I don't think she was a Slytherin though. More like she loved one...), **Alexya** (I'm glad I helped you! So glad! Sometimes I have bad days when I can't write a thing but I always find that push somewhere or other, so I'm glad you found it in my writing. :) I hope to read some of your's someday.), **Miz Killian** (thanks. I can't remember if I betaed it or not. I think I just put it through the spell check on my LJ actually... but oh well. Your's is great though! When are you going to be finished!?!?!? I'm dieing with anticipation!), **Sally-Anne Perks** (Sometimes I can be funny, sometimes not. Glad I succeeded for once!), **Dragon Bolt** (Thanks. :) Here's more.), **Ivy Riddle** (Sorry that it took a while to update. It was sort of hard to write this chapter.), **babyj321** (no, it's not finished. Not yet. Wait a few more chapters and we will see.), **sunshine13** (Ya, I agree there's defenetly not a lot. That's why I'm trying to add to them. I figure if I write some, hopefully I'll be able to inspire someone else to write some as well!), **Padfoot's Girl** (glad you like it! Don't worry, I don't think I'll spend much time on someone's looks.), **adrianharley** (I defenetly took the part about Alicia and Angelina being airheads into consideration. I don't want them like that, so I hope they're not so like that in this chapter... I'd really love to draw the M/K relationship out as well but I don't really think I write well enough to do that, but hopefully in future fics I'll be able to do so... but they aren't together yet. ;)) **N. Marie** (Yay! You like it!), **Michemix** (glad you liked it! It's ok if you didn't review before! You reviewed now!)

Please review because I really, really love them and they improve my writing so much. And visit me and my friend's site! http://knockturnalley.proboards9.com/ 


	5. Chasing Katie

**_Skinny, Little Gryffindor, Chapter Five,  
By ArrA_**

Marcus watched as Katie flew towards him and tried not to show just how nervous he really was. Her face shown with anticipation as she sailed gracefully throw the air and hovered above the ground beside him, saying nothing.

Marcus opened his mouth to say something... anything to the Gryffindor but to his astonishment nothing came out. He had never had that problems with the countless Slytherins girls he had had one night stands with before but he didn't want an one night stand with Katie. He wanted something that would last longer then a couple days or weeks.

Angelina and Alicia rose into the air and hovered across the field from Marcus and Katie, tossing the quaffle back and forth between them. Slowly they advanced on their friend and the Slytherin, weaving through the air expertly and passing the quaffle between themselves often.

Marcus watched out of the corner of his eye as Katie wordlessly guided her broom towards Angelina who had the quaffle. Marcus bent over his broom concentrating and shot after Alicia, hoping that he could block any pass Angelina would make to her teammate.

Katie flew straight towards Angelina who twisted to throw the quaffle to Alicia across the pitch but Katie swept in just in time, cutting the throw off and jetting down towards the opposite end of the Pitch and its three goals. Marcus followed her as quickly as possible, trying to over take her so she could past him the quaffle but Katie had no intention of passing and she swept closer to the goals until she was able to throw the quaffle through the goal post, scoring a goal.

Alicia flew below the goal posts and grabbed the quaffle as Marcus silently watched her from above. She started to fly upwards, cutting across the field towards Angelina and Marcus flew in pursuit. 

He was just about to sweep in and grab the quaffle from Alicia when Angelina dropped back and rammed into the side of him, jolting his broom. He clutched at the wood but Angelina rammed into him again, and shouted, "This is for all the times you've played dirty!" and pushed him off the broom.

Marcus felt himself hurtle towards the ground but he never felt the sickening impact because suddenly he was caught out of the air by one of the Gryffindors and swept onto their broom.

He looked up to meet the blue eyes of Katie Bell. She looked down at him with a worried expression as she carefully guided her broom towards the grass of the Pitch. Landing, Katie hovered the broom a few feet above the ground, lightly touching it with the tips of her toes as she looked down at the shocked Slytherin. 

"Thanks," Marcus found himself whispering, "I don't think I want to visit the Hospital Wing again," he grinned.

Katie grinned back at him and helped him sit in front of her on the broom. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "Sometimes Angelina can go a bit too far... and today she did. I'm really sorry."

Flint turned his head around and looked at Katie. "No, I have to admit I deserved what I got, actually I deserve a thousand times worse. I mean I did land you in the Hospital Wing."

Katie looked at the ground but didn't say anything, so Marcus softly placed his hand on top of her's. "Katie," he started when all of a sudden he was a cut off as a bludger hit him in the stomach, knocking himself and Katie off the broom and they were hurled onto the grass.

Marcus ended up laying on top of Katie, each of them facing the other. Marcus looked up and around the field without removing himself from on top of Katie to see that Angelina and Alicia were wrestling the bludger that somehow had escaped its bindings. 

Looking back down at Katie, Marcus suddenly realized that he was lying on top of her. "Sorry Bell," he murmured, feeling himself start to blush.

She looked up at him and muttered, "I'm sure you are but Flint if you really truly were, you'd get off me!"

Marcus looked down and realized he was still lying on top of her. He felt his face turn red but instead of rolling off her he put a hand on either side of her head and whispered, "Really?" 

It was Katie's turn to blush and blush she did. "Flint," she muttered, embarrassed, "it would be really, really great if you would get off of me."

Slowly he bent his head to her ear and whispered, "I'm fine just where I am..."

"I don't care!" Katie suddenly screamed and threw him off her. Tears had slowly started to streak her face and Marcus sat there watching from where she had pushed him as she stood up and stalked over to where Alicia and Angelina were fighting the escaped bludger.

Marcus watched as she walked over towards her friends, her hips swaying as she watched and he wished she didn't hate him. The two other girls looked up as Katie approached and he could hear the murmure of voices and then Alicia and Angelina looked over at him with raised eyebrows and Angelina grabbed Katie's arm, saying something to her before turning towards Marcus and yelling, "I'd ignore her! She's totally wants you!" 

Katie's mouth fell open as she starred at her friend. She couldn't believe Angelina had just told _Marcus Flint_ that she liked him. She glared at her friend before grabbing Alicia by the arm and dragging her back towards Hogwarts.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Alicia told her, dragging her feet along the ground. "He likes you, you like him."

Katie gave her friend a look of disgust and hissed, "He never said he liked me." She looked over her shoulder to Angelina running up the hill after the two other girls.

"Go back down to the Pitch _right_ now Bell and talk to him!"

"No! He doesn't like me. He attempted to kill me for gods' sakes!"

Angelina rolled her eyes and answered, "The boy's practically stalking you Katie, even if you haven't noticed. You don't stalk someone unless you really like them."

Katie glared at Angelina. "He does _not_ stalk me! I never see him except during Quidditch games against Slytherin."

"He keeps on skulking in the shadows outside of potions whenever we have it. Of course he likes you."

Katie was about to open her mouth and tell Angelina that it could easily be someone else he was stalking when she saw Marcus flying through the air on his broom in the girls' direction. Katie starred at him stupidly for a moment, taking him in. He really did look good on a broom. He was meant to ride one, he was meant to play quidditch.

Finally he hovered five feet away from the girls looking at Katie. She could feel the heat of her cheeks as he starred at her, saying nothing. All he did was stare.

"What do you want Flint?" Alicia suddenly asked. "Do you want to talk to Katie?" she hinted.

Flint brushed a stray strand of hair out his eye and nodded his head. "Well if that's ok with her guardians, I'd love to speak with her."

Angelina leaned over next to Katie and whispered, "Hear that Katie, he'd love to speak with you," and then raising her voice replied, "Well Flint, we give her into your capable hands I'm sure. She's all your's. Please remember not to break her." And with that she pushed Katie towards Marcus who lowered his broom to the ground and pulled her on infront of him. "Have fun," she smiled and then pulled Alicia with her up the hill and into Hogwarts.

Katie sat in front of Marcus nervously. She didn't dare say a word for fear that he might become mad and push her off the broom. Slowly they rose up into the air and Marcus flew the broom over the Quidditch Pitch, towards the Forbidden Forest.

For the longest time nothing was said between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Finally Flint decided to break the silence as he slowly landed the broom in front of the lake where the Giant Squid resided.

"I really don't know how to say this Bell," he murmured, "but I really like you. More than most people."

Katie sat there and let the information sink in. "You like me?" she whispered softly. 

"Ya Bell," Marcus said loudly. "Don't make me repeat myself. Fucking say something Bell. Don't just stand there. I need you to say something."

Katie looked Marcus in the eye and said, "You like me? Well I think I like you too..."

A rare smile crossed his face that was no longer marred by his teeth. "Glad we settled the fact that I liked you. Now how much do you like me... Katie?"

Katie looked at her feet for a second before sliding off the broom infront of him and taking a few steps away before turning back to look at him. "A lot Flint. I like you a lot."

Another smile crossed Marcus' face and he smoothly rode his broom across the grass until it was hovering next to Katie.

"Then you won't leave me here all alone, will you Katie?" he asked hesitantly. "You'll stay for as long as you possibly can... and longer?"

Katie cocked her head to the side, thinking carefully. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

A smile spread across Marcus' face, lighting it up with unknown happiness. Katie beamed back at him and leaned towards him, resting her head against his. "Well Flint, this is it."

"Ya, I'd say so Bell," he whispered and leaned foward and kissed her.

Katie returned his kiss with full force, committing herself fully to Marcus Flint, who wrapped her in his arms and silently promised to never again let her fall.

"Katie," he whispered, breaking away for a split second, "call me Marcus."

And so she did.

**La Fin**

**Author's Notes**

So that's that. It's over, gone and done. I'm working on another MF/KB fic though. It'll be better and longer. This one was kind of hurried at the end because I didn't want to write chapter two of Relinquished without this fic done. You have no idea how happy I am to finally of completed a fic! Yay!

Sorry that the end was a bit fluffy. It was event o fluffy for my liking so I might go back and change it in the future... possibly. I'm also sorry that Marcus was so OC. 

Many thanks goto... Princess Arianna (actually I love O/K too! I just have a bit of a hard time finding fics for it (and this one.) I think either works well though. I'm either, although I think I'm more M/K.), Stellar Snape (I love that phrase. I want down Marcus' pants teeth or no teeth.), Abby Kellogg (I hope your converted! I'm not sure how much you'll like this chapter but I really do hope you do.), Jilly (thanks! Glad you like it.), Miz Killian (exactly! Any of those three rock. We need a triangle or something (although I'm definitely not the one to write it. ;)).

And to everyone else who has yet to review, thank you, thank you! Please review! 


	6. Epilogue

**Skinny, Little Gryffindor, Epilogue  
By ArrA.**

Katie Bell might of given up quidditch, that had been her family and friends' greatest fear when she had married Marcus Flint two years after she finished Hogwarts.

Marcus had belonged to an old, well-to-do wizarding family who still believed that only Purebloods should be taught magic and that the women belonged in the kitchen. They had disapproved of Katie for many reasons. The Flints had been sorted into Slytherin for many generations, thus a Gryffindor joining the family had upset them greatly. To top that off, she spent more time outside on a broomstick with Marcus than inside, helping Sandra Flint plan the wedding. 

As it was, the Flints had tried ever so hard to get Marcus to wait a year or two and marry a girl such as Pansy Parkinson or Poppy Paddison. Both were pureblooded and stupid and Marcus would of sooner committed murder.

One day, two weeks before Katie Bell's wedding to Mister Marcus Flint, the butler had entered Master Marcus and Mistress Katharine's rooms to find them empty. On further inspection many items of clothing were missing, including Marcus' tuxes and Katie's wedding dress. On the bed was a note, addressed to the Flints, the Bells and the rest of their family and friends. It read... _To our Loving Family and Friends,_

_ We are sorry to leave at a time like this but we thought it for the best. By the time you read this we will be far away, getting ready to elope. The Flint family has long disliked I/Marcus' choice of bride and we do not wish our wedding to take place in such a hostile environment. We will no longer tolerate the cold glares and upturned noses that are pointed in our direct. In a few months we will be back, married and there is nothing to stop our union as we know you wish to do._

To those who care,

Don't worry, we're going to get our Happily Ever After. Thanks to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet we will get our happy ending and when we arrive back in England we let everyone know and host a party to celebrate our marriage.

We you all the best, even those who had wished us harm. We hope to everyone soon.

Thank everyone for their kindness.

Marcus and Katie Flint.

* * *

Katie Bell stood in front of the alter, wearing a long, white dress, perfect for her wedding. She did not wear a veil, but her hair was struen with small white flowers and fine embridery covered the dress.

Beside her stood Marcus Flint who, in an hour's time, would be her husband.

An old man stood in front of them, smiling at their intwined hands. 

"Do you, Marcus Flint, take Katharine Bell to be your wife?"

Marcus smiled happily and nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Katharin Bell, take Marcus Flint to be your husband?"

Katie laughed softly, a smile spread of across her face. "Yes, yes, of course I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the old man pronounced and Marcus turned to her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissed her gently, pulling him towards her.

**A/N**- I thought it need an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) 


End file.
